Colors of the heart
by Iloveramen98
Summary: After Maka calls things off with Soul and leaves the weapon broken hearted, can Kid pick up the pieces or get hurt in the process?FemCrona!
1. Break Ups Are Always The Hardest Part

What do you mean you're leaving me for Crona?" Soul stood, knocking the chair over in a hurry as he stared at his now ex-girlfriend, Maka, she turned away from Soul, fixing her black coat.

"I just don't feel it anymore Soul, I can't continue on like this…and, maybe it would just be best if we stopped being weapon and meister too." By this point, Soul was seething with rage. His fist slammed into the wall leaving an indention with a few cracks, this caused the blond to jump slightly before reaching the door.

"I'm s-"Soul dropped his head in defeat, knowing he couldn't win this. He loved Maka to death…but if this is what she wanted, then so be.

"Just go…leave Maka. Just. Go." He had never sounded or felt so defeated in his entire life; Maka opened her mouth to say something but, closed it in a matter of seconds. There was nothing to say, the meister nodded and left with a quiet goodbye. Soul slid to the floor, head in his hands as he tried to think of the things that went wrong in their relationship.

~Time Skip~

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to two months. Nobody had heard from Soul since the day Maka called it off with the near death scythe, apparently everyone had heard of their break up, and the rumors began to spread like wild fire. Such as things like Soul had left Death City, or he committed suicide, it was outrageous.

Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black Star made their way to Soul, and use to be Maka's apartment, and knocked on the door. No reply, another knock still no reply. Kid brought his hand up to check to see if the door was unlocked, and to their surprise it was. Patti poked her head inside calling "hello!" before being pulled back and being slightly scolded at by Liz.

"Guess he took it really hard." The place was a dump, trash littered the entire living room, along with tied up trash bags that were meant to be taken out, but never made it outside, and in the kitchen the dishes nearly piled to the ceiling, the stench of rotting food filling the entire area. Patti being the bravest, walked inside, apparently the smell not bothering her on bit, followed by Liz who let out a shriek.

"Something touched me! Something touched me!" she clung to Kid like her life had depended on it, Kid sighed and walked inside, the sound of a glass bottle rolling across the floor and he sneered at the disgust of it all.

"Hey Soul! You Here!" The blue haired assassin shouted, causing everyone to nearly jump 10ft in the air, a groan made its way from a blue door in the kitchen. Patti gasped and ran towards the door opening it, to reveal an even bigger mess than the kitchen and living room. Clothes lay in piles and scattered around the room, somehow on the curtain rod too, the younger Thompson sister walked over to the bed and poked a lump in the blanket, which in return grunted and pulled the covers around tighter.

"Time to get up!" the blonde tugged at the blanket, and Soul held on tighter.

"Soul wake up sleepy head!" she tugged harder feeling the comforter staring to slip a bit, she began to tug harder and everyone just watched from the sidelines, after what felt like forever the youngest blonde gave up and decided to let someone else have a go. Kid sighed in agitation, kicked everyone out to go get some gloves, mask, and cleaning supplies while he stayed behind and got Soul up.

"Damn it Soul, we can do this the easy was and you cooperate with me or I use force." Soul had didn't answer, but snored, and this pissed Kid off to an extent. The shinigami ripped the cover from Soul and tossed it aside, Soul was about to protest but shut up when he saw the malice in those bright yellow eyes of his, gulping he nearly kissed his life goodbye.

Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki, didn't dare come back into the apartment when they heard Kid yelling at Soul followed by a series of crashes the sound of a…cat? And what sounded like an explosion from within in the small apartment.

"I guess he's up then." Tsubaki gave a nervous laugh, just as the door had opened to see Soul on the floor twitching with what looked like steam coming from his head, and Kid's foot on his back.

"Oh, I didn't realize you'd be back that fast." Removing his foot from Soul's back, he just shrugged it off and began to help clean up.

Half way through, Soul came to, and looked around the apartment to see everyone cleaning up, the death god walked over and handed Soul a duster and mask, reluctantly taking it Soul stood and began to help along with everyone else. And little by little everything in the living room was cleaned as well as the kitchen, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki ran out to the store to get groceries, this left Kid, Soul, and Black Star alone while the washing machine and dryer ran.

"So Soul, what really happened between you and Maka?" Black Star lay on the green couch while Kid sat in the arm chair and Soul leaned in a chair in the dining room, head tossed back in exhaustion, but snapped up immediately at the question.

"Black Star, I don't think that's a good question to ask at this time?" Soul grunted in response before he spoke.  
"No, it's alright Kid, it's better to talk about it than later. So I was minding my own business and everything, and Maka comes in with this sorrowful look on her face telling me we needed to talk, my first initial was that she's pregnant but it wasn't, she told me it wasn't working out for her, and she just didn't feel it anymore and that she couldn't continue on like this and dropped me as a weapon too, saying it would be best." Soul had gotten up and sat next to Kid by this point.

"That's pretty low, even for Maka. But there's going to be other people along the way Soul, just give yourself time to recover from your blow and before you know it you'll be back up on your feet in no time!" Black Star reassured his best friend with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, and as for you being without a meister, I can talk to father and see if I can work something out with him."

Soul smiled for the first time in a month, it made him happy to know that his friends were there for him, even through his roughest hour

"Yeah, you're right, it's not cool to dwell on the past and just look forward to the future I have." And with that said, the door opened to see the girls with an armful of bags.

"We're back" Patti laughed, and began to put things away symmetrically according to Kid, when all was said and done they all sat down for lunch, laughing and having a good time as if everything was back to normal.


	2. Kid and Soul? Meister and Weapon?

Soul's eye twitched in agitation, since he had made it back to school almost everyone kept their distance from the white haired teen, except a few select that ad welcomed him back, while the others whispered amongst themselves about him

It pissed him off, and he thought about saying something about it, but it would just lead him getting into a fight and he didn't need that on his first back to school, upon arriving to class, Soul sat down quietly as he felt every eye in the room on him.

"Ah, glad to have you back Soul, now if you're done sulking about my daughter leaving you, today we can start training." Stein had his back turned to the class, going through some papers. Soul had nearly forgotten about Maka had turned out to be Stein and Spirit's child, they just used Kami as a cover, it made perfect sense. Soul groaned in response when he heard that they would be training, the weapon had completely forgot that one day out of every two months a competition is held between two meisters and their weapons.

Everyone sat in the arena and watched as the first two went up, Maka and Crona. The pink haired teen had long ditched the black dress and shoes, trading it for Capri's, a black ruffled tank top, and converse; she was no longer the timid and shy weapon/meister around her friends. When he saw Maka he noticed something completely off, instead of him, Soul noticed two twin pistols in his previous meister's gloved hands

'_Liz and Patti…but I thought?' _ Soul heard footsteps behind him and turned to meet warm golden irises.

"What's up with…?" Soul trailed off and looked at the arena to see the two going at it, neck and neck.

"I asked the girls if they minded switching for today. Besides it's alright to try something new once in a while ya' know? So whatdya say, partners for today, if that's alright with you." Extending his hand out with a warm smile, Soul smirked and took the death god's hand, instantly feeling a connection with Kid. Letting go of the heir's hand, Soul stuffed his hand into his pocket just as the buzzer had went off, a tie. Soul and Kid watched the two walk out of the arena, the next to coming up.

Black Star and Ox.

"Sounds like a plan"

Minutes later the buzzer went off and they saw Ox, face first into the ground with Black Star rambling on and on about what an amazing star he was and how he could take on anyone they threw at him, that was until Tsubaki dragged the blue haired assassin out of the arena so the next people could have their chance. As of the next fight, Kid went off for a bit and returned just as quickly as he had left.

The buzzer rang once more signaling a winner, Soul had looked up at the board to see the next opponents, and to his surprise it was him and Kid, and both to their dismay, Hiro, the ex wielder of the infamous annoying legendary sword, Excalibur. But the problem was, he had the sword with him today, and as usual Excalibur was spouting nonsense about his past.

Soul groaned in annoyance, and prepared himself for the battle, the pianist began to change into his weapon expecting the son of Lord Death to freak out, but something was different, something was wrong. Soul felt his body split into two, his blade was bigger this time, the red being replaced with white, and his eye had a pentagram in the pupil. This had thrown Kid off for a second before Hiro started to charge at them, sword in hand. Slashing at Kid and Soul left and right, while Kid dodged by a hair.

Kid had jumped while Hiro was still recovering from a blow he had landed; he did a spin flip, the heel of his foot landing on the blond's head, who in return hit the ground, unconscious. The buzzer rang signaling the match was over, by then Soul had changed back from his weapon form.

The entire arena was shrouded in silence; the time docked was a 1:20. By this point everyone had begun to whisper amongst themselves about the duo.

~Time Skip~

Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Maka had made their way to the death room, after the training had ended. Lord Death had wanted to see all of them immediately; it had the scythe on edge. Was it about the match? Upon their arrival, Lord Death turned towards all five teens.  
"Hey, Hey, Hey! How's it going?" Lord Death asked in his always happy-go-lucky voice.

Kid cleared his throat and fixed his suit.

"You wanted to see us father?" Said in all professionalism, he wasn't one to joke around when push came to shove and involved his father, unless it wasn't a serious matter then by all means he relaxed and enjoyed a cup of tea once in a while.

"Ah yes Kiddo! I wanted to talk to you all about your rankings and your…choice in partner par say. What you five did was spectacular, your timings and rankings have broken the record congratulations!" he said all in enthusiasm, this had piqued Maka's interest and decided to ask.

"Who were the first two to hold the highest record?" Out of curiosity, Lord Death's mood had taken a compete 180, from cheerful to melancholy.

"Kid's mother and your dad Stein both held the highest record." Kid almost wanted to throw up at the mention of his mother, why did Maka have to ask that question? And why did his father have to answer that?

"Anyway, I called all of you here because I want your opinion on switching partners permanently. I mean your soul wavelengths connect perfectly, so why not put the option out there?" Maka looked at the sisters inquisitively, and both girls nodded. Soul and Kid just shrugged it off not really minding.

"Then it's settled, you are now permanently partners starting today!" Lord Death's voice had returned back to normal by now, and with that said he shooed everyone out of the death room, with Liz and Patti dragging Kid out of the school, leaving Soul and Maka by themselves.

The silence between the two was so thick, not even a knife could slice through it. Having it up to the final straw Maka was the first to break the silence.

"Soul…I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong, and I should have told you sooner instead of doing it later…I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did and hope we can still be friends again, because I can't stand being like this." Soul just listened noticing the tears pooling in her green irises, walking over he brought his hand up to wipe the tears away.

"Stop crying, we can still be friends. I just needed some time to get myself together. I'm sorry I snapped and told you to get out, but at the same time I told you to leave because if it was what you wanted then I wasn't going to take that away from you. It's not cool to dwell in the past." Soul smiled extending his hand outwards to the ash blonde, Maka sniffled taking the pianist's hand and shook on it.

"Now with that off of our shoulders, whatdya say we go to the basketball court and play a game?" The duo began to walk down the hall, Soul's hand behind his head, the meister hummed in approval and left the school.


	3. Photo Album

It had been little over two months since everything had settled between Soul and Maka, the two going back to being best friends. And somewhere along the line, Soul moved in with Kid, which left his room open for Crona to have, if she wanted anyway.

The weapon sighed softly as he finished yet another homework assignment he had missed out on, Kid had lent him the notes needed, and helped here and there. The white haired weapon put his stuff away and collected Kid's notes, organizing them accordingly so the death god didn't flip shit and returned them to Kid.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your notes Kid, really cool of you." Setting them neatly on the desk, Kid looked up at Soul from the book he was reading and what Soul saw shocked him.

"You wear glasses?" Kid blinked registering what Soul asked.

"Yeah, they're just to read though." Kid sheepishliy replied, it was a first someone other than a Liz and Patti knew of his glasses.

"They look good on you. Cool." And with that Soul left Kid to finish reading, the death god touched his cheek, seeing it was slightly warm.

~Time Skip~

"Well that's everything, Soul I'm going out for a bit." Kid had slipped on his scarf, seeing the weather had been making a drastic change, the weapon came from around the kitchen apple in hand, a huge bite taken out of it, swallowing what he had te white haired teen opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I'll try not to wait up." Soul couldn't help but feel a sense of worry wash over him, it was weird. He wanted to call out to him and tell Kid to be safe on the way out, Soul brushed it off as nothing and took another bite out of his apple and left to do something else.

Kid sighed softly as he purchased a bouquet of white roses, and quietly made his way to hook cemetery. When he got there, he walked to a polished grave stone and set the roses down.

"Hey mom, I hope you're alright up there." Kid brought his hand up touching the polished granite, some people would think its weird to talk to your late relatives or friends grave, but to Kid it was a sense of comfort, like she was still there in person. He talked to his mom about everything when he was younger, and she would always listen almost always sided with him.

Meanwhile...

Soul groaned as heard the doorbell ring, stretching the weapon stood and walked to open the door, revealing the Thompson sisters. Noticing they were dressed up nicely, both in black.

Liz wore a dress with long sleeves and cut just above the knees, with a black cardigan while her hair in a near bun and part of her bangs framed her face covering her left eye, while Patti wore a strapless dress that cut to the knees, also with a cardigan, but shorter.

"Why are you guys dressed around nicely, and weren't you with Maka and Crona tonight?" Stepping aside to let the girls inside the mansion, all three headed to the living room.

It seemed like Liz completely ignored the question and asked another.

"Is Kid ready?" Soul was completely lost, was his meister ready for what to be exact? And why the girls dressed up in all black? He had so many questions, yet to be answered.

"No he left about an hour ago, and ready for what?" Liz sat on the couch with a huff, and grumble something about how getting ready took so much time, and Kid wasn't even home.

"To answer your question, its Kids mother's death anniversary, this makes year 10. I believe." Soul's face dropped the second Liz said that.

"Oh..." Patti returned with a photo album and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Here!" The younger blonde pointed to a picture, before they were even born. Soul looked to see Lord Death in his human form, so that's what he looked like, a girl around the age of six, which he assumed to be Kid's sister before everything, and a woman with a gentle smile, short cropped white hair and crimson eyes similar to his. Soul had to admit she was beautiful. Without realizing it, Soul turned the page and saw a different picture this time.

The white haired teen noticed Lord Death, his wife and son, standing at a grave, and he assumed once more that the grave was Kid's sister, and the boy was Asura, before the madness.

Turning the page again, he noticed that he was around 4-5, which meant Kid was 3-4 when this picture was taken. It showed Kid holding his mother's hand, making the peace sign with a huge smile, and his mom doing the same. But her hair was longer, and pulled back into a messy ponytail. Soul smirked at the picture, it made him question as to what Kid was like when he was younger.

And the last picture, was of Kid and his father standing at two graves. As to which he assumed was Kid's mother and sister, Soul turned the page but saw there was nothing. Looking up he was Liz idly chatting with Patti about something off topic. Soul closed the book, and handed it to Patti. The girls decided to call it a night since Kid wasn't home and it was too late to walk to the cemetery, besides what would three weapons suffice without their meisters.

Meanwhile...

Kid wiped his eyes, it didn't feel like summoning Beezlebub so he grabbed his phone and called Soul.

"Kid, are you okay? Did something happen?" Kid began to blush at Soul's worry, it made his heart flutter and butterflies settle in his stomach.

"I'm fine, but can you come get me please? I'm at hook cemetery." He felt bad for calling Soul this late, he was probably just getting ready to go to bed.

"Yeah, I'll be over there in a few." Kid thanked Soul and hung up, despite being half way across the city. Soul was there in under an hour.

Soul noticed Kid's eyes were red and puffy from crying and his cheeks red from the cold and crying, and he was shivering.

"You're an idiot." Soul cut the bike off, and hopped off. Unzipping his jacket he handed it to Kid, who immediately flat out refused to take the leather jacket.

"I couldn't do that, it's your jacket Soul. Besides, what about you?" Soul sighed in agitation, he took the jacket and draped it over Kid's shoulder and fixed the black scarf.

"I'm fine, its not cool to be stubborn at a time like this. So take it." Kid opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when Soul looked at him, and put the jacket on. The weapon looked the smaller teen over, his jacket stopped at Kid's thighs and the sleeves went over his hands. He felt a familiar heat rise to his cheeks and looked the other direction, and hopped onto the bike.

"Come on. I made hot chocolate before I came here. Don't want it to get cold." Kid blushed and climbed onto the orange bike, even with the back support on the bike, he didn't really trust it. And wrapped his arms around Soul's waist, only to tighten his grip on the weapon's waist when they took off down the road.

Kid rest his head on Soul's back, closing his eyes. Kid buried his face into the fabric of the leather jacket

'Its warm...just like Soul.'

Soul looked back and what he saw made him blush, Kid's hair whipped in the wind, but his eyes were closed and lips pressed tightly together only to part slightly. He needed to stop staring at his meister like this, he was a boy and Kid was a boy, he was straight for death's sake, hell he didn't even know if Kid rolled in that direction. Turning to face the road once more, Soul sped down the street and onward to home.


	4. A New Threat On The Loose

Soul yawned loudly as he slumped over in his chair. Stein was busy dissecting some sort of exotic probably near extinction animal at the front of class.

As Soul glanced around the room, it seemed as if everybody was out it. Maka had her eyes drooped as she strained herself to read a book, Tsubaki just stared blankly down at Stein's latest subject while her meister, Black Star lay sleeping with his feet propped on the table. Liz was drearily glancing at a magazine, while Patti was surprisingly quiet, drew and colored to her heart's content.

The weapon sighed and looked to his left. Kid was generally alert and aware of everything, but today the shinigami looked the worst out of everybody. His perfect posture was slouched; his face was pale, and his usual bright yellow orange eyes were dull and unfocused. Soul wasn't one to be concerned, but this was Kid we were talking about. Plus, it just bugged Soul to see the reaper in his state, the symmetry obsessed teen looked like he had been through hell and back.

"Hey Kid...? Are you okay? You don't look too good..." The reaper turned his head to look at Soul.

"Yea...I'm alright. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Soul hummed in agreement, remembering everything that had happened, and as before the same feeling returned, this time a bit stronger than the first.

"Soul "Eater" Evans and Death The Kid, please report to the death room immediately. That'll be all." And with that, as on que everyone in the room had turned towards the two. Kid and Soul stood and left out of the room and headed towards the death room, and as usual Lord Death was staring off into his mirror, that was until Kid cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see us, father?" The heir had his hands behind his back, even in Kid's tate of mind, the reaper was still all work work and no play when talking to his father.

"Ah yes! I've received some news on the sudden disappearances around London. And from the recent reports it looks like the work of a witch, since Kid is one of the best fighters in the school..." Lord Death looked at the meister and weapon, who both looked bored as hell.

"Well you catch my drift, so are you up to the challenge?" Soul smiled and chuckled. "Finally some action!" The scythe placed his hands behind his head, he could practically taste the witch's soul already, and just the thought of it made his mouth water.

~Time Skip~

"So this is it?" Soul looked up at an old school house, the windows were broken and shattered, probably glass all over the place. The building was already falling apart, and could collapse any moment. Kid hopped off of Beezlebub and called the magic skateboard back.

Both began to walk through the old school, the once wooded walls were cracked and splintered; glass lay all around the halls. The floorboards creaked with each and every step.

"Can we just hurry this up, everything is so... asymmetrically disgusting." Soul saw Kid visibly shudder and stop, at the sight of a crooked picture.

"Now's not the time Kid!" Soul grabbed Kid's hand and pulled the death god away from the picture

"B-But I have to fix it! The symmetry, the symmetry!" Soul pushed Kid into a wall, slamming his hand besides Kid's head.

"We don't have time for symmetry checks Kid, we're on a mission. Its either we find the witch or the witch finds us." Kid went silent dropping his head, his bangs hiding his face. A subtle blush making its way to his pale cheeks, never had anyone been so direct with him, well Patti was. But this was a whole new side to Soul.

"Come on, we can go for ice cream later after we defeat this witch. If it helps any?" Soul had extended his hand out to Kid who looked up at the sudden offer his weapon was making.

"I-I guess." Kid took Soul's hand, his blush darkening even more than before, he was glad it was dark in the hallway. Kid led the way afterwards, his grip tightening on Soul's hand, he had an off feeling since he had gotten to the school and now if was getting stronger with each passing minute.

The two stopped at a door that lead downstairs, looking at each other with a nod. The opened the door, the hinges squeaking with each pull, and ever so carefully they made their way downstairs. That was until.

sfx:break

The dust had cleared and Soul gave a muffled groan in pain, his back hit the ground with a painful thud. But that wasn't what threw him off completely, orange yellow met crimson in a total stare down. Kid pulled away quickly, his face turning different shades of red at once, little did Soul know...that was his first kiss.

"I-I'm so sorry Soul!" Soul touched his lips, the lingering of Kid's lips on his, the weapon blinked and opened his mouth to say something but the sound of squealing tore the two out of it and they saw a girl rush towards them, she had long brown hair the back half white, and red eyes, just like Soul.

"That was the cutest thing ever! Are you two dating? If you aren't, you two have to get together! You would make such a cute couple!" The girl rambled on and on about them being cute and trying to get them to kiss again.

"Erika!" A firm but gentle voice of a female spoke, calling out to the hyper brunette about her sudden outburst.

"Yes Lady Alaina!" The girl ran off leaving the two to figure out, that this must be the witch.

"Soul!" Kid extended his hand and Soul took it, changing into his weapon form, Kid smiled in approval of such symmetry, and prepared himself for battle.

Erika appeared out of the darkness behind a woman that wore a lengthy black dress that showed more of her cleavage than anything else, her snow white hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her red eyes held warmth, one's of a mother.

Kid gasped, his body froze, the shinigami couldn't move...Kid couldn't do this...


	5. A New Threat On The Loose pt II

"Erika, I'll leave this to you." The brunette giggled and saluted.

"Yes mother!" Erika had a completely different attire, it was more of a Gothic lolita dress that cut to the thighs, with black knee socks and heels, her witches hat floating above her head.

"It's a shame I'd have you kill you big brother, I was hoping to get to know you better!" Erika charged at them with a sword, Kid snapped out of his daze, primal instinct kicking into drive. Kid hissed when the blade cut him on his arm, the blood staining his shirt and jacket.

"I'd rather die, than be called your brother you asymmetrical scum!" He yelled, charging at the his sister with pure hatred. The sound of blade against blade filled the room, as hits were landed on one another.

Kid slid across the room, panting harshly. 'Damn she's a formidable opponent!' It seemed like Soul had read his mind and called out Kid.

"Kid, do you want to?" The death god knew what Soul was implying and hopefully they could do this without any complications.

"Ready when you are!" Kid hummed with a nod and Kid straightened his posture.

"Lets go! SOUL RESONANCE!" Their souls merged as one, and instead of two blades, Soul combined into one. His blade grew twice as large and the coloration was different, instead of its blue color it was the color of a witches Soul, but slightly brighter.

Erika gasped and oogled at the two.

"You two are just tooooooo cute!" Erika squealed in delight, but quickly got over it when she saw Kid charge at her once more. The girl barely having any time to dodge was struck on the arm, the appendage was sent flying, only to dissipate into nothing. Erika cried and howled in pain, holding her arm as the sound of blood hit the floor.

"You'll pay for that dear brother! And here I thought I could play with you for a bit before killing you." Kid looked at Soul, the sound of her laughter was hysterical, not normal in the slightest, it sounded like...like.

"Madness." They said in unison. "Yes, you are indeed correct. My dear son." Kid turned to face the woman he thought was dead for so long, no...it wasn't her. This wasn't his mother.

"You're not her, you're not her...who are you?" Kid's grip on Soul tightened, how dare she...how dare they.

"Kid! Before you do anything rash listen to me!" Kid wasn't listening one bit, fueled by his anger and hatred.

"Correct again, I am not your mother. But I did know her. Nice woman, before I killed her anyway." Kid grit his teeth, the woman that had looked like Kid's mother had changed into her true form.

Her eyes were two completely different colors, one green and the other purple, the witch's hair was maroon and her clothing, was unruly, and her skin was a sickly pale, almost white color. Kid charged at her without thinking about the other witch still being there.

Soul changed back into a human, taking the blow for Kid. Kid stopped when he saw Soul collapse onto he floor, his own blood pooling around him. And just like that, the witches were gone, leaving Kid and an severely injured Soul.

~Time Skip~

"You're lucky you got him here in time, anymore blood loss and we would've needed a transfusion." Kid nodded silently, he was in too much of a shock to even respond. This was the second time Soul had done something like this, and now he, as Stein told him, he wouldn't know when Soul would wake up.

"Kid! We got here as fast as we could when you called, is he going to be okay?" Maka panicked, worry clearly written all over her face, she could relate to what happened, this wasn't the first but the second, and hopefully last.

"Maka, calm down." She heard her dad's voice from behind, his hand on her shoulder.

"I-...is he going to be okay daddy?" She turned to him,only to grow agitated at him smoking a cigarette, only to turn the other direction and blow.

"What?" She gave a 'hmpf' and turned his nose in the other direction. "I would appreciate if you didn't smoke around me." The two snapped out of it when they heard a broken sob.

Maka turned to see Kid, his face buried in his knees, and shoulder shaking.

"Kid it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself." The OCD distressed teen looked up, eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"Yes it is! If I had listened to him, he wouldn't be the way he was right now!" Kid hiccuped. "Yahoo! The almighty Black Star has arrived! Now where is he, he needs to wake up! So Soul thinks that being injured makes him the center of attention! Well think again!" Black Star ran from room to room, trying to find his best friend and proceeded to shake the unconscious boy, yelling at him to wake up.

"Black Star! You just can't do that!"

"MAKA CHOP!" a hard covered book landed on Black Star's head, knocking the blue haired narcissistic assassin unconscious.


End file.
